


From Russia with Lev

by indi_go



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, im so sorry for the pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_go/pseuds/indi_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Field Agent Haiba Lev is watching. This is a one-man operation, with one goal: to steal the heart of the libero, Yaku Morisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Russia with Lev

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staticsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticsky/gifts).


    
    
    **Field Report #1
    Filed by:** Haiba Lev
    **Location:** Nekoma High School Gymnasium #2, Nekoma High, Tokyo, Japan
    **Principally Concerning:** Yaku Morisuke
    **Other Actors:** N/A
    **Summary:** Operation Solid Receive is off to a good start. I observed the target today while he was practicing his receives with the rest of the team. My cover was almost blown when he noticed me watching him too much and (what I'm hoping was that) he turned a little red. He quickly yelled "First-year, c'mere and work on your receives!" I jumped in the receives line and failed miserably like I always almost do. But I think he blushed a bit. We should consider this a limited success. End correspondence.

Lev saved the file on his computer in the folder "Need Security Clearance to View This Folder" (which in retrospect, he thought, is a big red flag to meddlers saying "PLEASE LOOK AT THIS FOLDER"), and changed the default font from Courier New back to Arial. Nothing gives off a good typewriter feel like Courier New. All the American spy films Lev had seen always had spy communiqués written on typewriters, and Lev thought it important to be genuine.

Kenma had hinted to him earlier that he thought Yaku might be interested in him. At first he was surprised -- never had any of his crushes been requited. But it set in motion Operation Solid Receive. It did not have a structured plan, but it had one goal: to go on a date with one Yaku Morisuke.

\-------
    
    
    **Field Report #2
    Filed by:** Haiba Lev
    **Location:** Nekoma High School Gymnasium #2, Nekoma High, Tokyo, Japan
    **Principally Concerning:** Yaku Morisuke
    **Other Actors:** Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma
    **Summary:** Today was a great victory for Operation Solid Receive. Kenma-san was so unimpressed with my receives that he suggested that Yaku give me one-on-one training on defense. It was common sense, he said, to have the libero, the defensive specialist, train those who are not very good at defense. I think he's right: learning from the master is the best way for anyone to learn. Kenma then winked at me. I am nominating him for special commendation should the operation be a success. (He did later approach me and say, "He is also the person who can help you with receives the most. Don't get too excited." Maybe he deserves a special commendation and a small demerit.)
    
    Yaku and I, accompanied by Kuroo, stayed behind after practice and worked on my receives. For a while Yaku was setting it to Kuroo who would spike it directly to me for me to receive. This went pretty awfully as I am still really bad at receives. It was at this point that my quick skills as a Field Agent saved me. "Yaku," I said, "do you think you could come fix my form for me while Kuroo-san sends a few volleyballs my way." I think he blushed. "Fine, I'll come help you," he said. I could sense Kuroo rolling his eyes from the other side of the gym, but he did it anyway. It did help my volleyball skills, after all.
    
    Yaku walked over, and walked around behind and to the right of me. He grabbed my hands and adjusted them slightly, and held them in place. "This way, you provide a bigger, flatter area to receive the ball with. It should rebound in a controllable way now. It'll require more practice," he said. I would be okay with more practice, and I let him know that he was welcome to help me whenever he wanted. He hid behind my shoulder, probably trying to disguise a blush (I hope). He could barely still reach my hands. He's really short. "I will if I have time."
    
    Kuroo sent a couple spike-serves our way, and the results were almost immediate. The receives weren't great, but they were usable. Yaku let go after four or five tries, and while they weren't as good, they were still better. I do have to impress the man. Good job to all parties involved. End communication.

Lev leaned back onto his futon. His arms throbbed from all the extra receive practice, but boy howdy was it worth it. He was pretty sure that Kuroo knew that he was crushing hard on Yaku, and that it went both ways. Kenma obviously already knew. Kuroo and Kenma were probably having a conversation along the lines of:

Kuroo: "So, Yaku and Haiba, huh...?"

Kenma: "...yep"

Kuroo: "Have you made them date in Tomodachi Life yet?"

Kenma: "Nope."

Kuroo: "Do you really feel like talking about it, or are you going to continue to ignore me and play your video games?"

Kenma: ...

Lev rolled over on his futon. They probably didn't care too much if he and Yaku were interested in each other, as long as it didn't interfere with their performance on the volleyball court. He shoved his face in his pillow and waved his arms indiscriminately in emotion. _DAMMIT. I don't know if I can keep my composure. He's so precious._ He sat bolt upright. _I can't take it anymore._ He clutched and grabbed at the air, making a fist. _Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow I will finish Operation Solid Receive._

\-------
    
    
    **Field Report #3
    Filed by:** Haiba Lev
    **Location:** Nekoma High School, Tokyo, Japan
    **Principally Concerning:** Yaku Morisuke
    **Other Actors:** N/A
    **Summary:** I am immediately submitting myself for demerits. I had an opportunity to finish the operation to the great success of our nation! There would be a parade through the streets of Tokyo! Instead I am sitting here, submitting myself for the intelligence tribunal.

At this point in the communiqué, Lev took a break to throw a little fit in frustration. He took a big breath and yelled into his pillow. _Soooooooooooooo clooooooooooooose._ He breathed deeply again and resumed.
    
    
    The target of our operation, one Mr. Yaku Morisuke, approached me in the hallway today. Here is a rough copy of our conversation:
    
    Yaku: Hey, Lev, can we talk for a second?
    Me: Sure, what's going on?
    Yaku: So... I've noticed that you've been staring at me a lot lately, anything going on?
    [at this point in the conversation he looked down at the ground]
    Me: I uh yeah I'm watching your receive style. I want to get better.
    [he looked back, somewhat disappointed but also while pretending to be proud that I would want to improve my volleyball]
    

Lev took another short break to groan and berate himself.
    
    
    Yaku: Oh, ok. Well you're improving, and keep up the good work.
    Me: Yeah... thanks.
    
    At this point he walked away somewhat dejectedly. As you can see, I had an opportunity to finish the mission. He clearly came to me in agreement about the terms. But I ignored the goal of the operation, and have put the whole thing in danger. If you (whomever you may be, Agent S), or any of your supervisors wish that I be decommissioned, I will do so honorably. Thank you for the opportunity to work on his mission. End communication.

He collected himself, hit save, and changed the default font back to Times New Roman. He had the opportunity of a goddamned lifetime, and he wasted it. Absolutely wasted it. _What am I going to do to make up for this? How do I recover from this?_ Shaking the thoughts free, he stood up from his futon as fast as he could. _I've come this far. He held my hands. I can't give up here._

He walked to the bathroom and splashed some water in his face to refresh himself. The mirror reflected the emerald green of his eyes. _You can do this, Lev!_

\--------
    
    
    **Field Report #4
    Filed by:** Haiba Lev
    **Location:** Equipment Room, Nekoma High School Gymnasium #2, Nekoma High School, Tokyo, Japan
    **Principally Concerning:** Yaku Morisuke
    **Other Actors:** N/A
    **Summary:** First and foremost, I'd like to thank my commanding officer, Agent S, for keeping me on the mission. I come to report that your faith in me is placed well and I have nearly achieved success in our mission in this operation.
    
    Today, after practice, and before our separate receiving practice, I approached Mr. Yaku Morisuke in order to advance our joint interests. Again, I have prepared the conversation for your reading:
    
    [We were putting away the volleyball carts and the mops]
    Me: Yaku?
    Yaku: Hmm?
    Me: I ... wasn't entirely honest with you yesterday... in the hallway.
    Yaku: Oh?
    Me: I am watching you to learn how to receive spikes and serves better, that was true. But I also am watching you because... I like you! Your motions are fluid, and the intensity you have when you play is exciting and cute!
    Yaku: I... 
    Lev: It's ok! You don't need to say anything. If you want to get dinner some point later this week, like a date... let me know!
    Yaku: ...ok.
    
    At this point I tried to walk out of the room to let him think about my offer. But he ran over, pulled me down by my collar, and kissed me on the cheek.
    
    Yaku: I'd love to.
    
    End communication.

\--------
    
    
    **Field Report #5
    Filed by:** Yaku Morisuke
    **Location:** Residence of Haiba Lev, Tokyo, Japan
    **Principally Concerning:** Haiba Lev
    **Other Actors:** N/A
    **Summary:** I'm reporting that the operation was a success. Sigwnorg;asjdk

Lev had hugged Yaku tight and driven his head into Yaku's back, throwing him off the home row of the keyboard."Hey, I was in the middle of a sentence!" Yaku barked in frustration. "You said you wanted me to finish this off. This is your thing!"

Lev scooted around the side, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm just happy to be with you." He beamed wide in an irresistibly cute smile. "I'm sure my immediate superiors won't mind if the end of the message is a little messy."

Yaku pondered for a moment, and closed the laptop. "Yeah, I suppose so." His mouth cracked wide with a sly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE THIS ISNT TOO CORNY  
> I was having a really hard time coming up with an idea until the title of the story popped into my head. I figured I'd take the pun and run with it. I hope you enjoyed it, and enjoy your holidays!
> 
> Big thanks to corelton and junebird for beta-ing this.


End file.
